


Obligated

by Danger_Dodger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Alternative Universe-Horrortale, Blood, Dark fic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, HorrorTale, Isolation, M/M, Multi, No beta reader, Other, Papyrus (Horrortale) - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not Sans's soulmate, Reader-Insert, Sans (Horrortale) - Freeform, Soulmates, Tags to be added, Transmale reader, reader - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Dodger/pseuds/Danger_Dodger
Summary: Too good to be true is a saying you should have never ignored.A new phone for that cheap? You should have known better. You should have asked more questions. Should have seen the red flags. But no you bought it without so much as a raised eyebrow.Now there's a skeleton breathing down your neck and you aren't even his target.
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Other Reader???, Sans/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. I haven't written a fanfic in ages. It's probably going to be terrible with lots of mistakes so bear with me. But with being more or less being stuck at home for several weeks I wanted to give this a try again. Reader is pre-T at the start. Forgive me for this mess.

A buzz in your pocket gave you pause. Your hands tightened in the soft, cushiony fabric of the towel and chewed your bottom lip, waiting.

The phone vibrated again.

And then again.

And again.

The rapid-fire texts had unease rolling through your gut. Quickly folding the plush white towel and setting it down on the stack next to you, you took a shaky breath. Glancing up to the clock while moving the stack to the designated rack for the hotel towels you winced. Thirty minutes until your shift was over.

As a laundry attendant, you had it a little better than the housekeepers hour wise. Even if there hadn’t been many rooms in a day, there was still sheets and blankets that needed stains scrubbed out of them, or tears sewn. You didn’t mind the work even if the pay was low.

But in the past week or so, you had begun to truly loathe when the clock rolled around to 5 o’clock. And all because you had stupidly bought a phone from an ex-coworker. She had been such a sweet gal, a few years older than yourself, but remarkably kind. Apparently, she had been traveling the country and needed the extra cash to make it home to her parents, so she wanted to sell her phone.

Your dinosaur of a flip phone was going bad anyway and she wasn’t asking for much. So you upgraded. Transferring everything to your name had been easy enough and the phone company didn’t even ask you to go through the hassle of changing the original number. All in all, it had seemed like a stroke of good luck.

Now with the device still vibrating in your pocket, you could see that deal had been too good to be true.

Leaning against the laundry table the silence of the room was unnerving. You hadn’t started another load knowing it was going to be a slow day tomorrow and the lack of clanging and dinging gave the large concrete room an unfamiliar feeling. The colder weather meant fewer people were traveling and you were ready for the summer rush again. There was never free time then. With a heaved sigh you reached into your pocket, pulling out the cursed phone. The screen was already lit up.

20 notifications.

All from a new, unknown number.

You hadn’t gotten to know that woman very well during her month-long stay in the hotel. She was nice and you were polite but aside from the customary greetings and small talk that you usually had with housekeepers, there was no friendship. But you felt dread and despair creeping into the back of your mind whenever you thought of her. She obviously wasn’t traveling.

She was running.

The moment the phone belted out a happy sing-song tune and the screen showed the caller menu your thumb moved on instinct to hastily swipe deny. Phone calls were never your thing. And you were not about to have a conversation with this freak. Pressing your forehead into the cold glass you wondered why you even kept the cursed thing. It wasn’t like you hadn’t tried to shake this person. The first day you received that eery message saying, “your mom was nice” you had been utterly creeped out and quickly responded with a series of questions to figure out who this stranger was. The only answers you had gotten were “soulmate” and that whoever this was thought you were your ex-coworker. The stranger had implied you were being a "bad girl" for lying and that they would find you soon.

It had pissed you off. The number had been blocked after you sent them a paragraph saying you weren't even a girl and they needed help. The next morning you had woken up to a good morning message from another number. You responded with a classy "fuck you" and blocked that number as well.

And the one that messaged you later that afternoon.

Then the one that woke you up in the middle of the night trying to call.

And the number after that.

Somehow the obsessive freak kept getting new numbers and continued to send messages and call constantly. You would never have imagined that girl had been going through something like this with how kind she had been. No one like that deserved to have someone like this hounding her every waking hour.

"Hey if you wanna go home dude just go."

You about threw the phone and let out a very embarrassing yelp when a voice whispered in your ear. Looking up wildly you saw it was only your boss. Groaning at being caught with your phone out you tucked it back into the pocket of your jeans. "Sorry."

"It’s pretty slow I don't think you'll be busy tomorrow," Shelby said, the corners of her mouth twitching like she was holding back a laugh. "I’m sure that whoever is blowing up your phone like that would be much more entertaining to a young man like yourself than sewing for twenty minutes."

You chuckled and ducked your head. If only she knew what was going on. You would definitely rather be sewing. Shelby was a lot softer than she let on, and if she wasn’t nearly two decades older than you, you were certain she would be a close friend. Despite being the hotel manager and putting on a stern face with the public she treated her employees like they were family. It was noticed and it built a reliable system in the hotel.

"Are you sure?" you question, the teasing tone in your voice faltering just a bit. Shelby quirked an eyebrow but merely clucked her tongue at you. "Alright, alright. I’m going."

"See you tomorrow. Have fun with your date or whatever!" Your boss laughed to herself before returning to her office.

Hesitating for only a moment longer before pushing yourself away from the table the feeling of dread that you had been pushing down since getting that first text message started making itself known again. It heaved and clawed up to your throat where it wound and pulled, tightening the cords and making it feel hard to breathe. The noisy robotic clicking of the punch machine didn’t have the same feeling of relief and freedom that it once had. In fact, everything about leaving work seemed like a bad idea.

Had it really only been a week since work had become a safe place for you? Were text messages and calls really all it took to scare you?

Pulling on your thick winter coat you shook your head. No. Of course not. You weren’t some soft-hearted girl who could run at a moment’s notice. You needed to have a serious conversation with this stalker of her’s though. Enough was enough.

Once past the sliding hotel doors and walking towards the bus station you returned your attention to the phone. 50 new text messages and 5 missed calls met your gaze. God, what a creep.

Ignoring the messages you clicked the number to pull up the options menu. For a split second, you almost want to press the block option, but you knew that it only be a few hours before whoever this psycho was would figure out that you blocked him and would have a new number. Sighing again you pressed down on the call option.

It rang once before you heard breathing. That alone sent a distressed shiver down your back. "Hello?"

There was a confused sound from the other side of the phone before a deep, rumbling voice grounded out, _"who the fuck are you?"_

“I should be asking you the same thing fucking creep.” Instant dislike of the voice hit you like a train. You could see why your coworker was on the run. Everything about how this person spoke made your stomach flip flop with nervous fear.

 _"…is she there with you?"_ The voice seemed to hesitate. There was still a hint of animosity to it but the speaker seemed to be trying to keep control of itself.

"No, as I’ve told you several times through text after telling you to leave me the hell alone."

_"listen lady i don’t like-"_

"Lady the fuck outta you," you snarled into the phone. "I realize some of you fucks are behind in history but maybe read the damn messages I’ve sent you because I’ve already stated I’m male. A dude. Get it?"

A very long silence followed your heated verbal attack. You had almost thought he had hung up before there was a hissed, _"hm. found you. you’re going to have a bad time, boy."_

The line went dead. You pulled the phone back, that sick feeling in your stomach roaring full force now. Reason tried to reach you, saying there was no way that creep could have found you. But the panic thrumming in your ears took that reasoning and flew away with it. Rearing back your arm, you used the extra momentum and threw the phone against the sidewalk.

Satisfied with the shattered glass and clearly broken device you gathered it up quickly to toss in the bin at the bus station. If you didn’t live halfway across town you would have made a fear-stricken dash for your run-down apartment. Though it would only be a few more minutes until the bus would arrive. Right?

Clutching at your keys you couldn’t recall a time when this breed of fear had taken hold of you. The closest memory that had a feeling like this had been several years ago. When you had been watching the news with your family. When the monsters resurfaced in Ebott City. You remembered thinking how lucky you were to live so far from that city when you caught sight of them. Though the news presented them as harmless beings having saved a child after their fall into the mountain you couldn’t help but recoil from the alien features they all had.

The two massive skeletons standing next to that tiny kid had really unnerved you. One with a gaping wound in its head and that angry, leering expression. The other was horrifyingly tall, with a mouth full of misaligned, jutting teeth. They looked like they had crawled right out of a nightmare.

The squeal of brakes jerked you away from the memories and back to reality. Relief washed over you as you already felt safer just seeing another human being sitting in the driver’s seat. You weren’t alone anymore and there was no way some creep from who-knows-where could find you.

Yet, as you paced closer to the edge of the sidewalk you saw the bus driver’s expression change from bored to suddenly being slack-jawed and leaning forward in his seat. A stench of rot and sweat invaded your nostrils. A cold, solid hand wrapped around your face.

“heh, thanks for waiting.”


	2. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, violence, mentions the word r*pe
> 
> Sans gets reader to his shed. He wants answers that reader doesn't have

Sans drug his fingers through the man’s hair almost gently. In another situation, one might call it a caress, but the harsh, snot-riddled choked sob gave away his intentions. With a snarl across his skull, those soft fingers turned to iron and curled in the stands to yank the human’s head back. His single, bloated pupil and the red haze was the only illumination in the dark shed.

Disgust shuddered down his spine at the sight of the beaten face staring back at him. It wasn’t _her_. This was a vile meat sack that had his soulmate’s phone. That nasty lie of buying it off of her had been the cause of the first blow. The denial of the lie had been the reason for the nasty beating that followed. But it had calmed the skeleton down some. Enough to not tear into his flesh on instinct at least.

He couldn’t trust the human. That stinking soul sitting in his chest wasn’t one of honesty. If Sans wasn’t desperate he would have taken his life the moment he had him within the shed. But Sans needed information from this human. A hint, a crumb, the slightest indication of where she went.

The skeleton’s other bony hand raised ghosted over the soft face of the human. He trailed his jawline to his chin, then up over his lips and the tip of his nose, along the bridge to those wide, terrified eyes. The human flinched and let out another strangled sob and Sans nearly cooed out praise for the behavior. Seeing the fear in his prey’s eyes was what he wanted. But this one didn’t deserve shit.

Sans thumb traced over his eyelid, swollen and sticky with blood from a weeping gash in the eyebrow above. He admired it for a second. Then he dipped down and aided by his pointer finger pried the eye fully open. The man cried out and tried to pull away, but the thickly coiled rope restraining his limbs prevented it. Sans didn’t have to worry though, this human wouldn’t be alive too much longer. He wouldn’t have to think over more permanent restraining methods like he would with his soulmate. Her disappearing stunt proved to him she was a danger to herself…

A whimper drew his attention back to his task. Replacing the snarled expression with a tight grin and dug his fingers into the human’s scalp just a bit harsher to hold him still. The incredibly soft and wet flesh of the rim of the lower lid on the bone of Sans's thumb had another shudder going down his spine. Though, perhaps not for a reason of disgust.

“where did she go?”

The human tried to inhale through a broken nose which led to a coughing fit. Sans didn’t flinch when the mix of bile, blood, and spit flew out of his mouth and splattered on his skull. Those delicate, wide eyes brimming with tears as they shook in their sockets. A thrill tingled through the skeleton at the sight. He let the tip of his thumb press forward to put just the barest of pressure to the exposed eyeball.

Those brimming tears gathered in the spot before rolling down and dipping into the magic of the closest knuckle. Leaning closer to the now blubbering human he hissed, _"_ _where did she go.”_

“I don’t know!” he wailed. His struggling caused Sans's thumb to drag down into the eye socket. The damp warmth he found there was a contrast to the shriek of pain the human gave. “I don’t know! I don’t know!”

Sans pulled the tip of his thumb back before he caused too much damage. A human in shock over a burst eyeball wouldn’t get any answers out of him. Inhaling slowly Sans attempted to reign in his growing irritation. Without his soulmate’s phone, the easiest lead on what happened to her was gone. So he tried again, “she trusted you. if you didn’t do anything to her and you had her phone she had to have trusted you. i’m trying to do the same, human. so if there was /anything/ on it that could have helped me find her, you need to tell me.”

The stupid bastard had smashed the device before Sans could have combed through it. Just bringing back up the mental image of the shattered remains and being unable to find the annoyingly small card in that trash can had Sans digging his thumb back into the human’s face. How stupid could this meat sack be? His soulmate could be robbed, stolen, raped…

Anything could happen to her without Sans being right beside her to protect her.

If anything happened to her it would be this human’s fault.

“N-No,” the human wheezed finally, voice thick with pain. “I…I barely knew her. She was just a coworker nothing more! She said she just needed the money!”

The skeleton’s single shaking eye light glared down at the human in his hands. Snot and blood smeared across his face, tears streaming tracks down his cheeks and Sans loathed seeing it. This entire ordeal was worthless. This human was worthless.

“if you don’t have anything useful then we might as well _cut_ this short, hm?” Sans spoke, his rumbling voice barely audible. His magic, thick and heavy in the air, poured from his socket and he removed his bony hands from the man. From the abyss of nothing, the monster summoned a well-used ax.

Sans gripped the man’s hair tighter, nearly tearing chunks from his scalp.

The human struggled, terrified swollen eyes filled to the brim with terror.

He raised his ax, already hearing the thunk of metal biting into warm, soft flesh-

“SANS! ARE YOU IN THERE? I HAVE NEWS!”

The ax vanished into thin air and Sans clamped the hand that had been holding it down harshly over the human's mouth and nose. Thankfully he stopped thrashing around. Sweat beaded on the short skeleton’s skull and he called out. “y-yeah paps! be out in a minute!”

There was a shuffle of footsteps on the other side of the barred shed door. Sans gripped the human tighter. What would he say if his brother walked in? How could he explain this? ‘hey paps don’t mind this, just getting to know a friend.” Papyrus wouldn’t understand this. He wouldn’t understand the horrific anxiety and pain Sans was in with his soulmate missing.

“I’LL MAKE DINNER THEN, BROTHER! DO NOT TAKE TOO LONG!”

Sans exhaled slowly once he heard the door to the house slam. Then he looked down. The human wasn’t fighting his hands. He wasn’t even fighting him.

The human was looking at the shed door with shock and the smallest hint of something else that had Sans felt a stab of cold, unforgiving dread grip his spine.


End file.
